Chicago Wonder
by Argallel
Summary: What happens when Myka and Pete are trapped in burning building? In Chicago no less! Cross over between Warehouse 13 and Chicago Fire! Will the team be able to get Myka out in time?
1. Chapter 1

_"Myka!"_

_ "Pete...help me!" Pause. "Pete?"_

_ "Myka...cough...I can't..."_

_ "...cough...Pete?"_

* * *

Casey sat down at the dinner table, his eyes gleaming at the idea of Peter Mill's chicken. "Hey, Severide, pass the chicken!" he called. "Stop hogging it!"

"Wait your turn, buddy!" Severide called back.

Casey smirked at Shay, who was sitting beside him. "Tell your roommate to pass the chicken."

Shay shook her head, somewhat in laughter, somewhat in disagreement. "I don't want it," she said, "so I would gain nothing out of pissing him off."

"You don't want it?" Peter looked over at Shay, his eyes wide. "What's wrong with you? I even made sure it was a free range chicken, just how you like it!" He frowned slightly. "Cut me some slack, already!"

Say all but giggled. "I've gone vegetarian," she said, shoving a piece of lettuce into her mouth.

Mouch sighed. "More like gone loco crazy." He paused. "Why would you go vegetarian when we have Peter Mills cooking for us?"

Shay opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short.

_"Bring! Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, House fire."_

Immediately, everyone at the table sprang into action, dinners left to get cold. Shay grabbed a hair tie off her wrist as she ran out the door with everyone else. When you worked as a paramedic, you learnt to tie your hair up.

Dawson swung her passenger door to the ambulance open and hopped in. "So," she said once Shay was in and the vehicle speeding off down the road, sirens blaring, "Why did you decide to become vegetarian?" She paused. "Does it have to do with the whole baby thing?"

"Yeah." Shay skidded around a corner. "It's supposed to be healthier, and obviously I want what's best for the baby."

Dawson smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Shay."

"What?" Shay asked, glancing over at her partner. "Thanks?"

"I really am," Dawson insisted. "I'm really happy that you're happy." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, is that the smoke from the fire?"

"Holy..." Shay breathed. "Let's hope there's no one in the building." She slammed on the brakes. "This really doesn't look good."

"Wow, that is one wicked fire!" Peter Mills looked out in shock as the fire engine screamed to a stop.

Casey jumped out the engine, all his gear already on. He shielded his eyes. "Cruz! Mills! Vent the roof! Herman! Otis! We're going in!" Casey pulled his mask over his face.

Severide called out orders to his own team, everyone running everywhere. "Casey, I'm coming in with you!" Receiving a thumbs up, Severide followed Casey and his team up to the burning house.

* * *

_"Pete..."_

_ "Cough...I'm coming-cough-Myka!"_

_ "I can't-cough-I...I-"_

_ "Myka!"_

* * *

Sweat slipped down Casey's head. Even with fire resistant clothing, fires still got pretty hot. "Fire department!" he yelled once again. "Anyone here?" No response.

Severide was also yelling. Neighbours said the home owners were on a cruise in the Caribbean, but they had seen two adults go into the house about an hour again.

Severide was considering arson.

He was also considering how nice it would be to be on that Caribbean cruise right now. Really, really nice.

"Severide?!"

Severide recognized Casey's voice in his headset. "Yeah?"

Casey peered around a corner. "I think I found the two people who were seen coming in to here." He paused. "I...um..."

Severide blinked. "Casey?" Pause. "Casey, where are you?" He pulled at the radio on his coat. "Casey said he found the two adults. I don't know their condition, but I'm going to check it out. Tell Dawson and Shay to be ready."

"Severide, hey, do you believe in the supernatural?"

"What?" Severide looked around the room, then walked out into the smoky hallway of the home. "Casey, what's wrong?" He spotted a dash of yellow off in the distance. "Casey, where's Otis and Herman?"

Casey's jaw opened and closed, as if he didn't know what to say. "Uh, upstairs. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, right behind you." Severide walked quickly, but he made sure he was still aware. Losing your head in a fire could kill you. Or, it could kill one of your crew men. "Here. What's up?"

Casey didn't acknowledge Severide's hand on his shoulder. "Just...look." He moved out of the way so Severide could see what he was gaping at.

Severide peered into the room beside Casey. "The hell...?"

"I don't know," Casey said quietly. "Do you?"

Severide shook his head slowly. "What do we do?" He paused as the fire around them grew hotter. "Casey, man, we gotta go get...them. This house is going to go down around them."

"Yeah," Casey said slowly. "Just…how do we…_get _at the lady?"

* * *

_ "Myka..."_

_ "Casey! You grab the lady, I got the man!"_

_ "Severide, watch out. We don't know what they have! It could be some kind of explosive!"_

_ " I think this one's conscious. Hey, can you hear me? I'm with the Chicago fire department." Pause. "My name's Severide, Kelly Severide. We're pulling you and your wife out, okay?"_

_ "Cough...Myka?"_

_ "Hey, Casey, I think her name's Myka or something!"_

_ "Got it!" Pause. "Damn! Ow! There's some sort of...field around her."_

_ "It's-cough-a piece of Shadrach's tunic."_

_ "What? Dude, you're out of it. We'll get you and your wife out, okay? Casey! Take this guy to Dawson and Shay! I'll start trying to get this woman out." Pause. Crackle of radio. "Squad three! Get in here!"_

* * *

"Casey! What do we have?"

Casey lumbered over to the waiting stretcher, a man lying fairly limp in his arms. "Think his name's Pete. He's not really all here." He placed Pete down on the stretcher where Dawson immediately slipped an oxygen mask over his head. "The wife's...stuck, though"

"Hey, I 'm Dawson with the Chicago paramedic services. What's your name?"

"She's not my wife," the man mumbled, "she's my partner, Myka."

Dawson smiled. "Well then," she said. "It's Pete, right?" She continued as Pete nodded. "Okay, Pete, does it hurt anywhere?"

Pete didn't nod or shake. "You need to get Myka out." He paused, taking in a deep, oxygenated breath. "Shadrach's tunic will only keep her safe for so long."

Shay looked at Dawson, then at Peter, her lips twisted. "Pete, did you hit your head?" She leant over and began to feel his head for bumps. "I'm concerned you might have head injury. Are you aware of what's going on?"

"I didn't hit my head!" Pete insisted. He pushed Shay away and sat up, yanking the mask off his face. "We were looking for John Orr's match box, and Artie gave us Shadrach's tunic to keep us safe!" He batted away Dawson who tried to place the oxygen mask back over his face. "You don't believe me?"

Dawson smiled kindly. "You're hurt, Mr..."

"Lattimer. Pete Lattimer."

"Mr. Lattimer." Dawson's eyebrows crinkled. "We need to get you and your partner to the hospital to get you checked out, all right?"

Pete sighed. "They never believe me." With that, he flopped back against the stretcher. "Fine. But first, you get Myka out."

Shay turned to Casey, who was for some reason just standing there. He was slightly shocked by the presentation of the man he pulled out of the fire. "Shouldn't you go get her or something?"

Casey waved his hand dismissively. "Naw, Severide and the rest of Squad three is in there." He paused. "She's...trapped."

Pete frowned. "I told you, that's Shadrach's tunic. But since it's been in storage for so long in the purple goo, it only partially works. The smoke was getting in!"

Casey stared at Pete. "Okay, you know, I'm going to go help Mills get the hose ready," he said. "You get this guy to the hospital. His partner will be fine."

"No, no!" Pete tried to get up, but Dawson grabbed his legs. "You gotta let me wait for Myka!" He struggled against the girls as Shay strapped him down. "Please!"

Dawson shook her head sadly. "She'll be fine, Pete." She and Shay loaded him into the ambulance. "Casey, you sure?"

"I'm sure," Casey said firmly. "We'll get her out, Pete. Don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Artie angrily slammed his Farnsworth shut. "Where are they?" he grouched to Claudia. "I keep calling them and they won't answer!"

"Maybe," Claudia said without looking up from her computer, "they're busy."

Artie glared at her. "Too busy to answer me?" He made some indistinguishable sound and paced around the room. "They always answer. I remember a time when Myka answered in the middle of sword fighting." He paused. "Granted, she yelled, "Not now, Artie!" and hung up, but she still answered."

"Yeah…" Claudia trailed off. It was obvious she wasn't listening.

"Claudia!" Artie stormed over to her. "Your fellow agents are missing in action! Are you even listening?"

She nodded, then looked up at him. "They're in Chicago, right?"

Artie sighed and pushed his glasses up off his face. Claudia was tiresome. "Yes, they are in Chicago. Why?" he asked. "Are you looking for a little trip?"

"…No." Claudia frowned and swiveled her laptop so Artie could see the screen. "And I don't know about you, but I keep up to date on my social media. Weird stuff's been going on in Chicago today." She paused. "As in, police were reporting on a fire, and in the video, you can hear a guy in the background taking some madness."

He looked at her. Then at the computer screen. Then back at her. "What kind of madness, exactly?"

"Oh you know, stuff about a tunic and a match box."

Artie's massive eyebrows dipped into his field of vision. "So what does that mean?" he asked. "Gimmie that." He reached over and stole Claudia's laptop, even as she protested it. "How do I do this?"

"Pass it back," Claudia said with almost a groan. Artie handed it back to her, and she began to madly type. "Oh…"

"Oh?"

Claudia squirmed slightly in her chair. "You sent Myka and Pete with Shadrach's tunic, right?" When Artie nodded, she continued. "And that artifact protects the user from a fire?" Another nod. "With possibly a brilliant blue force field kind of thing?"

"Yes!" Artie said, glaring at her. "Do I need to continue stroking your ego? I know you know a lot about the artifacts in the Warehouse! What about it?"

Claudia turned to face Artie. She looked slightly panicked, which although it sent Artie's heart racing, he didn't let on. "Yeah, the police just issued a report saying there is a woman trapped in the fire, and they think she's a terrorist." She paused.

"What? Is Myka still in the fire?" Artie's eyebrows rose again.

"Apparently," Claudia said, turning back to the computer. "They think she set off some kind of bomb, because she seems to have a "charged, dangerous force field" around her. They're concerned for her safety, because they can't get her out."

"What?" He grabbed the laptop again. "It must be Shadrach's cloth! I gave it to them in case John Orr's match box had a fit!" He paused. "It was kept in a neutralizer bath for so long I guess…" He trailed off.

"Guess…?"

Artie sighed and yanked his glasses back down onto his face so he could see. "I guess," he said slowly, "that it may not be fully operational anymore."

Claudia glared at him. "What do you mean, 'not fully operational'?" she asked. "Do you mean to say she's stuck in a force field that no one can get her out of, but it's not actually working completely?"

He paused. "…Yes." He pushed the laptop back over to Claudia, then scurried over to his own. "Of course, whichever part of it isn't working would have a different effect. If the heat was getting through, she would be getting burnt. If the smoke was getting through, she would asphyxiate. And if the house fell down on top of her and the force field didn't stop that…uh, yeah."

"Uh…yeah, that's...yeah." Claudia sniffed delicately. "How about we take a little trip to Chicago?"

"Already booking the flights."

* * *

"Mr. Latti-"

"It's Pete."

Dawson sighed and looked up towards the roof of the ambulance. "Alright, _Pete,_ I really do need to check your vitals!" She waved the blood pressure cuff at him. "Your partner is in good hands. Right now, you need to be looking after yourself."

"_Myka _should be in here, not me!" He struggled against the restraints. "Come on, she was out of it! She's obviously hurt! I'm fine!"

Dawson pursed her lips. "Pete, you are not fine. You have smoke inhalation, as well as I am pretty concerned that you hurt your head." She paused. "What's the date?"

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "Date."

"Fine," Pete said, "it's July 24th 2012. And before you ask, its president Obama, I'm in Chicago but live in South Dakota, and yes, you are cute."

Dawson turned bright red. She liked it when guys called her cute, but in the back of an ambulance was not quite the place she liked it to happen. Plus, she already had Peter Mills. "Okay, Pete, we just need to get you to the hospital."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Pete asked. "I'm fine!" Under his breath he added, "And if you hadn't strapped me down, I probably would have teslaed you by now."

Dawson looked at him strangely. "Okay, so I realize people from South Dakota can be a bit isolated, but I know for sure you don't have Shadrach's tunic. I don't even want to know what kind of move a tesla is."

"Never mind," Pete said grouchily. "I vote you just get me checked into the hospital. As soon as this is over, I can go back to saving my partner."

Dawson gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Your partner will be out of the fire before you're even checked into the hospital completely," she said. "I can almost guarantee that."

"Almost?" he asked, pulling lethargically at his restraints. "You better get her out or you won't just have me to speak to, but the government, too."

Dawson was about to reply, but then the ambulance pulled to a stop and Shay swung open the back doors. "We're here," Shay said. "We're going to take you inside and the doctors will take a look, alright Mr. Lattimer?"

Pete sighed. "It's Pete."

Dawson gave Shay a look. "We've been…_discussing _how worried he is about his partner. I was just about to ask him about his previous comment about having to answer to the government." She turned to face Pete. "Are you a terrorist?"

"What?" Pete tried to sit up, but was held back by both the straps and Shay. "No! Why would you even think that?"

Dawson gave him a steely look. "Your partner seems to have detonated some kind of energy bomb." She pointed to her radio. "Yes, this informs me of a lot of things. Again I ask, are you a terrorist?"

"Dawson, let's get him inside," Shay said, her voice cold as she contemplated the man. He looked like he could be a terrorist. "We'll let the police interrogate him. They're a lot harsher than you and I."

"You don't believe me?" Pete asked as the girls got him out of the ambulance. "Fine, but you want proof I'm not? Look it under my belt. Just look."

"Excuse me?" Shay tried not to laugh as Dawson glared at Pete. "Mr. Lattimer, that is not appropriate!"

"What? No! No, not like that!"


End file.
